


Distractions

by hellscabanaboy



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Making Out, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellscabanaboy/pseuds/hellscabanaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aino Minako is barely here. No matter what Rei has to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

"It's not worth it," says Rei.

It hardly seems worth the effort to Minako to lift her head and glare, but she does anyway, perches on the edge of the couch so as not to sink into the plush cushions. "What are you talking about?" she asks dully.

"Like it's not obvious. You look like you can barely sit up."

Minako straightens, flicks her hair from her face, smoothes her skirt over her lap. Blinks blurriness out of her eyes to watch Rei approach, her steps halting as though she might think better of it and flee back out the doorway. The twist of her lips is firm, though, focused on Minako as though sheer stubbornness could change any of this.

When Minako's head pounds she remembers the world ending.

"We fought off the youma," she says quickly. "That's enough."

"You know it isn't," says Rei. "You were supposed to sing tomorrow, weren't you? What do you mean to do in this state?"

"I didn't realize you followed Aino Minako's schedule." She doesn't even pretend to smile. "Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about was the next time there's an attack. Princess Serenity--"

" _Enough_ about the next time." Rei crosses the remaining distance between them in long strides to close her hand over Minako's shoulder. Soft fingertips against her skin, and Minako nearly freezes at the sudden sensation, like just Mars' presence pulls her back into her skin.

"If you knew Usagi," Rei continues, "you'd know she'd never let something like that happen. You'd trust her. You'd support her, not some trap of an old vision." Her fingers tighten on Minako's shoulder, dig into the strap of her tank top.

Minako pushes back against the touch, just enough not to be thrown back onto the cushions. Not enough to throw off the hand. "That's naive," she says. Looks up, past Rei's face. "She already has once. Even you have to understand that."

" _Princess Serenity_ did." hisses Rei. "Usagi would never allow it."

"Usagi can't change anything." Minako can feel her pulse beat in her temples, in her hands. Under the skin beneath Rei's fingertips. Distracting. "Princess Serenity is who she is. Like it or not, we've all seen it."

"At least she's trying!" Rei's nearly shouting now, clutching at Minako with both hands. "You'd see that if you bothered to talk with us once in a while, instead of sitting up here waiting for- for..."

Minako doesn't want to hear the rest of that thought. "I can carry out my mission just as well like this. It means fewer distractions."

"Distractions like what?" says Rei. "Like friends? Responsibilities? Like your life?"

"Mars--"

" _Minako_." All at once Rei's weight bears her down, grip on her shoulders like iron until she's sunk into the cushions.

Rei doesn't kiss her all at once, though for a split second she had expected it. She hesitates, their faces inches apart, like she's waiting for Minako to jump back, throw her off. It's not like her. But it does give Minako the opportunity to take back the upper hand and kiss her first. She leans up to close the last inch of space between them, presses her lips to Rei's as though she had always meant to.

It takes Rei a moment to respond, but once she does it's as fierce as Minako had ever expected. All the hesitation is stripped away by Minako's one move, and she finds herself having to fight to keep up, trapped between the arm of the couch and Rei's body covering hers ever more insistently.

Her lips are even warmer than the rest of her, a heat that seems to sear Minako's skin. It jars her, fills her to the core. Had she really been that cold?

Rei's hands are starting to roam further down, pulling at her shirt to get at the skin. She won't let herself be beaten there, either, so she reaches back to unhook her own bra, pulls it and her tank top off in one smooth motion. Rei pulls back to look at her, almost pensively, and she gives a small self-assured smile. Or tries to; Rei's hands are still resting around her waist, inching their way up over newly-exposed skin, and the heat of Rei's skin on hers captures more of her attention than she had realized.

"You're bruising," says Rei, strokes her fingers gently down Minako's shoulder.

Minako looks down. It's true; she can already make out small discolored marks spotting her skin where Rei's fingers had pressed down.

"And?" she says. The careful touch is incongruous, from Rei. She surges up into it, instead, forces their bodies together again. "Do you think that means I can't handle this?"

"No," says Rei immediately. "It means you won't forget it."

And then she's moving, holding Minako up as much as she's pressing her down, and it's all Minako can do to keep some semblance of control, of composure, when Rei's fingers are digging sharp in her flesh. When her whole skin seems alight with fever heat, and it's real, all too real and too sudden. She can't shut it out, can't even try to. She wants it, wants all of it, right here in this spot.

Rei's forehead rests against her shoulder, black hair spilling feathery across her chest in soft contrast to the frenzy of her hands reaching up to grip Minako's arm again. Those fingers are solid points grinding into her skin, and she bites her lip as they wander sweetly across her collarbone. Her throat. Dig into the skin with nails and hard fingertips

"Watch it!" Minako shouts, brings up her arms without another thought to break Rei's grip and throw her sprawled across the seats of the couch. "You know I have to sing tomorrow, so don't--"

Rei grins underneath her, her hair haloed against the cushions. "So you do care."

Minako's lightheaded, dizzy from more than the exertion. The struggle has only made her remember how weak she is, and for a moment it's all she can do to support her own weight. If Rei had tried to throw her off again, she'd have gone down with hardly a fight. But she isn't fighting, just shifting underneath her, and the iron grip on her wrists is only pulling her closer in, pulling her down.

She manages to break the grip again in time to catch herself before she falls forward, plunges her own hands under Rei's shirt and searches until she hears Rei gasp. Turnabout's fair play, and it's so invigorating to see Rei be the one to squirm and writhe, to see her stunned by the immediacy of _Minako's_ touch.

She breathes easier, lets her head clear and just watches Rei underneath her, unaware even of the triumph creeping up on her face. But Rei's got a knee in between hers, forcing her leg upwards so Minako sits astraddle it, and her keen smile matches Minako's as she presses upward, locks their bodies together.

Minako's hot all over now, her skirt hiked up as she grinds down into Rei's thigh. She feels Rei's hands clamp down into her skin again, and responds in kind, like she's engraving every bit of what Rei's made her feel back onto her skin. Every touch feels like slow-motion. Strangely deliberate, even in the midst of the frenzy. 

She's part of this. She's here, touching Rei, wanting this. For a few desperate seconds, that's all there is.

She leans down and kisses Rei once more, and it's too much. The heat is sunk into her belly, too urgent and too alive, and she presses herself down into Rei and bites her lip and shuts her eyes tight to hold on.

All too suddenly she lets go, gasping, the lightheadedness rushing back into her before the heat even has a chance to fade. She flinches away when Rei reaches out to catch her, steadies herself once more on the edge of the couch.

"It's all right," she says, "I'm _fine_ -" and the distance is already setting into her body, until she can barely remember the feel of Rei's hands across her skin. Just marks scattered haphazardly across olive skin, and the lingering feeling of triumph that she can't quite seem to shake.

It's good, really. That's not what she needs now. There are more important things to be concerned with.

Rei's looking at her in disbelief, and it makes her stomach twist in - anger, she decides. Roiling, tearful anger, that she can't even trust Rei to understand something this important. She blinks weariness back from her eyes. "We need to talk," she says, "about what to do about the Princess."

It comes out a shaky gasp, and she looks up at Rei in sudden apprehension. She's reaching out a hand to Minako, hovering inches from her shoulder, but she slowly retracts it as Minako watches, her expression frozen.

"No," she says, and her voice is harsh and clear. "We need to talk about Aino Minako."

She climbs off the couch, smoothes her clothes about her. "You know where to find me," she says. And then she's gone, and Minako digs her nails into the couch cushions to keep from jumping up after her, doesn't think of the way they had felt digging into skin instead.

She has a mission, and that itself is more than enough. It has to be.


End file.
